Mecha Trainzord
The Mecha Trainzord is the personal zord of Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6 in Power Rangers TQG, that transforms into the MechaMax Megazord. Overview The Mecha Trainzord is comprised of two orange construction trains. The first of the trains is a track repair train comprised of an engine based on a railroad shovel, a railroad crane, & a caboose. The second train is comprised of two plows based on bulldozers. The second train can also carry the first on top, forming a double-decker train. History The Mecha Trainzord was found by Aaron as he enters the cockpit & sees that the Trainzord needed some modification after controlling for the first time. After modifying the Trainzord, the cockpit was filled with wires as Aaron would need help from the Train Quantum Guardians to control it. He would later make his living inside the Trainzord, as the cockpit is currently placed with house appliances & hanged laundry. MechaMax Megazord The MechaMax Megazord is the Warrior Mode of the Mecha Trainzord. The back Trainzord folds in a reversed V to form the legs. The front Trainzord folds down to become the arms. The crane atop the front Trainzord becomes the Megazord's head. The MechaMax Megazord's primary weapon is the Mech Shovel mounted on its right arm which it wields like an extended claw. Its finisher is the Shovel Crash, a powerful upward swing with the Mech Shovel. The MechaMax Megazord's cockpit is complex. The Megazord's movement depends on a series of pulleys & levers; each one responsible for a specific limb. Alone Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6 has semi-complete control over the Megazord via the cockpit. However, the Builder Megazord's maximum control & performance requires simultaneous manipulation of the levers (something Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6 is unable to do, as a few of the levers are out of his reach). The other Train Quantum Guardians play a vital role in the MechaMax Megazord's performance, as they can operate the controls that Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6 cannot. The cockpit was later modified in order to allow Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6 to operate the MechaMax Megazord on his own. MechaMax Megazord: Drill Mode The MechaMax Megazord: Drill Mode is the result of the combination of the MechaMax Megazord & Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6's first zord, the Drill Trainzord. During the MechaMax Megazord's debut, the Drill Trainzord has been stolen & used by an ordinary Shadow Liner train-mecha. However, the Shadow Liner's destruction allows the Train Quantum Guardians to steal the Trainzord back & combine with the MechaMax Megazord. The Drill Trainzord allows the MechaMax Megazord: Drill Mode to execute the Crane-Drill Double Crash finisher. Supersonic Train Megazord The Supersonic Train Megazord is the combination of the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord, Diesel Megazord, & MechaMax Megazord. Its finisher is the Imagination Express, where the Supersonic Train Megazord slashes with its lance 3 times, each accompanied by an energy version of the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord, Diesel Megazord, & MechaMax Megazord in their train forms. MechaMax Megazord: Tank Mode The MechaMax Megazord: Tank Mode is the formation where the MechaMax Megazord is armed with the Tank Trainzord on its forearms, replacing the front & back of the Mecha Trainzord. This formation allows the MechaMax Megazord to throw fast punches with impressive power that can be likened to a professional boxer. MechaMax Megazord: Shield Mode The MechaMax Megazord: Shield Mode is the formation where the MechaMax Megazord is armed with the Shield Trainzord on its left forearms. Trainzord Modules Mecha Trainzord Module - This Trainzord Module, used mainly by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6, gives the user access to the Orange Train Quantum Guardian arsenal. Also summons the Mecha Trainzord. Notes *The MechaMax Megazord: Drill Mode shares similarities with the Super DriveMax Megazord from Operation Overdrive, which has a head with a crane motif & the primary weapons include a shovel & drill. *The Supersonic Train Megazord should technically be ineffective in combat, as the arms are so spindly & spread out from the thick body, as well as its main weapon being a lance with a small handle. This design problem is more definitively seen in the toy as the suit in the show "shrinks" parts to fit the suit actor. *Despite not being one, the Mecha Trainzord's engineering makes it nigh identical to a TQG-styled Shadow Liner. See Also *Build Ressha - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger. Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Sixth Ranger Zords Category:Orange Zords Category:Train zords